UNSC Infinity
|image = |class = |manufacturer = |modifier = |sysmods = |length = |width = |height = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = |hull = |sensor = *Radar *Spectroscopes |target = |navigation = Radar |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = |complement = |crew = |passengers = Spartan IV's, UNSC Personnel |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = |destroyed = |retired = |lastsight = |battles = |affiliation = United Nations Space Command |fleet = |taskforce = |owners = UNSC Navy |namedcrew = |captains = Captain Andrew Del Rio }} The UNSC ''Infinity'' was a vessel commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" The Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, likely using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and/or from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] Background Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep ship's construction a secret by permenantly stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep the Infinity ''a secret from some; senior members of Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq knew about this ship. This ship is to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the technology discovered at Shield World Trevelyan. These upgrades will help in finishing the ''Infinity before schedule. Crew Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of the Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trails on the ship began. Specifications The Infinity is approximately 3 kilometres from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UNSC vessel, the UNSC Infinity contains the Halo 4 multiplayer map, Warhouse. Technical specifications are yet unknown, and the given image of the Infinity may be the ship while uncompleted since some sections of it appear to have a lot of exposed structuring. Purpose The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort , however that is no longer applicable after the Human/Covenant war's climax. (Derived from Admiral Parangosky talking to future ONI executive Serin Osman) It has also been the location of the Spartan IV training program in Halo 4 multiplayer. 343i has also announced that the "Infinity" will somehow interact with Master Chief in the Halo 4 campaign. Trivia *''Marathon'' Infinity, is a game created by Bungie, and the possible namesake of the ship. *In Halo 4, this ship was sent to an unknown location with the SPARTAN-IVs aboard for training, this is the reason for the Red and Blue Spartans fighting each other in the multiplayer. *The UNSC Infinity is the largest ship to date in the UNSC fleet, at more than 3km in length, rivaling a Covenant supercruiser. Gallery Halo4mp1.png|One of the scenarios which the Infinity's holo-deck can generate for SPARTAN-IV training. Blue Spartan IV.jpg|A SPARTAN-IV, designated on Blue Team for simulations. List of Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC technology Category:Human Starships Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Halo: Glasslands